A Hora
by karineferreira
Summary: Depois de nove meses, finalmente a hora tão aguardada chegou.   Boa leitura e espero comentários.  Qualquer coisa: karine.


**A Hora**

A noite já ia alta quando Tonks sentiu um líquido quente escorrer por sua perna e molhar o lençol branco da cama. A mulher, que não havia conseguido dormir por causa de um desconforto no ventre, sentou na cama e, acendendo o abajur, confirmou suas suspeitas.

_ Remo, acorde! – chamou, sacudindo o marido com um certo desespero. Mas o homem, deitado ao seu lado, resmungou e virou para o outro lado, dando as costas para a jovem – Remo, acorde. Minha bolsa estourou. Remo!

_ Amanhã a gente compra outra, meu amor. – a voz do homem indicava que estava num estado entre o sonho e a realidade.

_ "Compra outra" o que? – Tonks não estava entendendo nada.

_ Bolsa.

A mulher não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Uma das características do marido que mais admirava era a inteligência. No entanto, ele acabara de falar algo totalmente idiota. Seria o sono ou a guerra estava afetando seriamente a inteligência de Remo John Lupin?

_ A minha bolsa que estourou, Lupin! O TEU FILHO VAI NASCER, HOMEM!

Ao ouvir isso, o homem levantou tão desesperado, como se estivesse acabado de avistar um dragão na sua frente, que acabou derrubando o abajur localizado em sua mesa de cabeceira, quebrando o objeto.

_ Como assim?

_ Por Merlin, quer que eu desenhe? Estou em trabalho de parto.

Lupin levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer.

_ Remo, para! Você está me deixando nervosa. – o homem parou na mesma hora, encarando a mulher com uma expressão muito preocupada.

_ Desculpa.

_ Chame minha mãe, Remo. – ordenou, fazendo-o correr para o seu lado.

_ O que houve, meu amor?

_ Nada, só está doendo. Agora vai chamar a minha mãe.

_ Claro, claro!

O licantropo foi ao quarto ao lado, bateu à porta, chamando a sogra.

_ Andrômeda.

_ O que houve? – Andrômeda abriu porta, revelando um Remo nervoso – O que que você está fazendo de cueca? – Só neste instante, Lupin percebeu que esquecera de vestir uma bermuda. Com o rosto mais vermelho do que o cabelo dos Weasley, o homem respondeu:

_ Ah, desculpa, Andrômeda, eu... eu acabei esquecendo... É que a Dora entrou em trabalho de parto.

_ Merlin! – e os dois voltaram apara o outro aposento. A mulher foi na direção da filha, deitada na cama, acompanhada de perto pelo genro. – Filha, como você está?

_ Está doendo, mãe, e, cada vez, aumenta mais.

_ Calma, filha. Já vai melhorar. Remo, manda uma mensagem para Molly avisando que Dora vai ter o bebê.

_ Sim, senhora.

_ Remo?

_ Sim, meu amor.

_ Porque você não coloca uma bermuda?

_ Ai, desculpa de novo. É que estou tão nervoso que...

_ Já percebemos! – e Tonks deu um meio sorriso, a dor aumentando.

_ Vou avisar os Weasley. – Remo, após vestir a primeira bermuda que achou, pegou sua varinha e fez sair um Patrono, que foi na direção da janela e sumiu na escuridão da madrugada.

Um tempo se passou. Dora ainda continuava na cama, mas esta, agora, estava coberta com várias toalhas para não sujá-la. Em cima da mesa de cabeceira havia uma bacia com água mais uma toalha e uma tesoura que Andrômeda esterilizou. Com a guerra pela qual estavam passando, não havia condições de levar Tonks para a maternidade bruxa. A única solução era chamar a médica que cuidara de Tonks durante toda a gravidez, como havia recomendado.

Andrômeda estava terminando de preparar o quarto quando a campainha tocou e Lupin foi ver quem era.

_ Sou Amélia Oldman, bruxa obstetra da maternidade do St. Mungus. Fui chamada por você, Remo Lupin, lobisomem e membro da Ordem da Fênix, casado com minha paciente, Ninfadora Tonks, Auror e metamorfomaga. – imediatamente, Remo abriu a porta, dando espaço para a médica entrar.

_ Olá, doutora.

_ Oi, Lupin. Onde está a Tonks?

_ Lá em cima, no quarto, com a mãe. Pode ir subindo.

_ E como ela está?

_ Com dor.

_ Então não se preocupe. A dor faz parte.

_ Mas tanta dor?

_ As dores são fortes. Fique tranqüilo.

Logo depois, o casal Weasley chegou e Molly foi direto ao aposento onde Tonks estava.

_ Nervoso ou ansioso, Remo? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley, tentando descontrair.

_ Os dois.

_ Tenta relaxar. Pai de primeira viagem é assim mesmo.

Horas haviam passado e o dia já havia nascido, mas, na parte térrea da casa, ninguém ouvia um sinal de que o parto tinha finalizado. Nesta altura, a maioria dos Weasley estavam na casa e Gina vinha descendo as escadas com notícias – Remo fora proibido de entrar no quarto por causa de seu nervosismo.

_ Está tudo bem, Lupin. É demorado assim mesmo.

Foi neste exato momento que ouviram um choro vindo do andar de cima. Todos ficaram paralisados, olhando para o licantropo cujas lágrimas escorriam.

Sem se importar com a proibição, o homem saiu correndo, entrando desesperado no aposento. O quarto ainda estava bagunçado, os lençóis sujos e Tonks na cama com um "embrulho" nos braços, beijando-o.

_ É um menino. Parabéns! – disse a médica. Remo simplesmente não conseguia se mexer: seus olhos, molhados, só conseguia enxergar sua mulher com a criança na sua frente. Só conseguiu "despertar" quando sua sogra veio abraçá-lo.

_ Parabéns, Remo. Meu neto é lindo. – Mas só foi possível retribuir o abraço, perdera a voz.

Devagar, Lupin foi se aproximando do leito, olhando nos olhos de sua mulher.

_ O nosso filho.

_ Ele é lindo. – Remo se sentou ao lado da mulher e olhava o bebê com amor e orgulho. Aquele pequeno ser era uma parte dele e uma parte de Tonks; era a sua continuação e, o principal: era o resultado do amor que sentia por Ninfadora Tonks.

_ Como você está?

_ Cansada, mas extremamente feliz. Ele é a sua cara, Remo.

_ Acho que parece mais com você. Tem a sua boca. – O bebê ainda no colo da mãe, resmungou um pouco, mudando a cor do cabelo de castanho para vermelho. O coração de Lupin disparou de felicidade e alívio. Afinal, seu filho não era um lobisomem como ele. – E é metamorfomago.

_ E pelo visto puxou o gosto da mãe por cores fortes. – observou a sra. Weasley, fazendo todos rirem.

_ Então, papais, já escolheram o nome? – foi a médica quem perguntou.

Tonks e Lupin trocaram um olhar cúmplice: não haviam combinado o nome ainda, mas sabia o que fazer, sabia o que sua esposa desejava (apesar dela nunca ter dito). Acariciando e olhando para o filho, Lupin respondeu:

_ Teddy. Irá se chamar Teddy, igual ao avô. – Todos estavam emocionados, principalmente a senhora Tonks.

_ Tenho certeza de que o Ted está muito orgulhoso e feliz, ainda mais com essa homenagem.

_ Obrigada, amor, por isso. Então, quer segurá-lo?

_ Sim.

O homem, totalmente sem jeito, segurou o filho com os dois braços, de forma que o menino ficou de frente para o pai. Extremamente emocionado, só conseguiu pronunciar algumas palavras:

_ Teddy Remo Lupin... Bem-vindo, meu filho!


End file.
